It was all wrong, but so right
by opaque-girl
Summary: "I just want to kiss you," she murmured, placing her lips on his. He tried to stop himself, tried to push her away, but she wouldn't give up - or maybe he never really tried hard enough - First ever Roxanne-Lee


Written for the "Rare Pairing" and "Try Something New" challenge :)

This is the first ever Roxanne/Lee so well I can safely say I own this pairing – Hahahaha =D

My prompt was "Just one more kiss"

Love you Mew for the awesome beta work – You rock!

She stood there, with her messy black hair falling around her face, so much like her mother and he couldn't help but be attracted towards the young woman, who was barely sixteen. It was wrongwrongwrong, but he couldn't help it - his hormones seemed to be working of their own accord. So he just turned around and left - because she was his best friend's daughter, and the thought of ever having a chance with her was absurd.

He went away a few months after that, only to return after three years, when she was nineteen and he was thirty-nine, on the day of Angelina's birthday. Roxanne was there, too - because it was her mother's birthday and she wouldn't miss it for anything. The years had been good to her - she looked breathtaking and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to shag her right then and there.

But again - just the thought made him feel so guilty, so shameful. How could he be so vulgar? So he turned around and went inside the Borrow - away from Roxanne, away from her charm, away from her gaze. Minutes passed, his thoughts still betraying him, when the door opened, and Roxanne entered the Burrow - Destiny was clearly not on his side.

To his surprise, she sat down next to him and poured herself a glass of wine.

"It's not appropriate for a girl of your age to drink that stuff," he commented, taking a sip of his own fire whiskey.

"It's not appropriate for a man of your age to be attracted towards me either," she said as she turned to him.

He looked down, staring at floor. She knew - She knew. He didn't know how - But she did, and he could do nothing but feel the guiltguiltguilt. Yet his heart couldn't stop hoping because if she was here, sitting next to him, while knowing how he felt about her, it meant she did feel something for him as well, right?

"I have always been rather attracted to older men, you know," she said, inching closer towards him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he choked.

"Maybe," she murmured as she bit against his neck.

"Roxanne, what's wrong with you?"

"We both knew what we want, Lee. I missed you a lot," she admitted, drawing apart from him.

He said nothing, just looked towards the floor. How could she miss him, when they had barely ever exchanged two words? Sure, he had baby-sat her numerous times a long, long time back - but he knew it wasn't that kind of miss she was talking about.

"Missed me?" he finally asked.

"Have you ever heard about how people miss each other's presence?"

"Yeah - but we, us - it doesn't work for us. What's wrong with you, Roxanne?" he repeated, because he couldn't help but feel bewildered. Why was she seducing him? It's like she wanted him to do the wrong thing - but he couldn't. He couldn't.

"I want you, Lee. I want you," she said, inching closer to him once again. She nibbled on his earlobe and sucked at his neck.

"I want you, Lee," she repeated, pressing fiery kisses along his jaw.

His whole body was on fire, and he grabbed her, his restrain, his conscience flying out of the window. He kissed her harshly on lips, moving towards her neck and then inching downwards. She moaned against him, and he laid her on the sofa, coming on top of her.

That's when he heard it - the doorknob.

"Don't worry, its locked," she encouraged, grabbing his head and kissing him more passionately.

"Not here, not here," he forced the words out of his mouth, moving away from her. She nodded her head, but her eyes betrayed her. The want was evident in them.

It was Fred - Fred who was at the door. Lee quickly got up from the porch and went out the door - but Roxanne didn't follow him this time. She came there hours later, when the party was nearly over, her top button undone and his mark on her neck evident. She looked at him often, he noticed and he couldn't help but stare back at her - starestarestare. He tried to stay away from her after that - really, he did. It's just that, somehow, it never seemed to work.

He was sitting there with George, conversing like two old men did, laughing a little and discussing business - just the regular stuff when she appeared at the door, calling out to her dad.

George went and Lee waited - waited for George to come back. But instead Roxanne came and sat on his lap.

"Roxanne?" he asked, shocked.

She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I just want to kiss you," she murmured, placing her lips on his. He tried to stop himself, tried to push her away, but she wouldn't give up - or maybe he never really tried hard enough. Either way, he kissed her back, running his tongue across her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and her tongue explored his. She tasted like cinnamon and lemon and he couldn't help but want more of her. Just one more kiss, he kept telling himself until the one more became a series of kisses and they were both left gasping for air.

She then placed another kiss on his lips and released him. She got off him and ran back messily out the doorway. He wondered why - whywhywhy - and the reason himself came towards him exactly two minutes later. George had returned and apparently she had heard his footsteps. George - his best friend George, who was Roxanne's father.

They didn't meet after that for days - until that day. He didn't know what came over to him - he really didn't - she was his best friend's daughter for Merlin's sake but apparently, in that moment, Lee Jordan had lost all his sense of right and wrong.

He was sitting there, on the stool by the store room at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for George when she came in, her hair breezy, her robe unfastened around her neck.

"Dad won't come today. He said to inform you that he is out with the flu," she said.

He didn't know how he ended up nibbling at her neck after that - but he did know that he had been the one to approach her this time rather than the other way around. She moaned in his ear and he realized he rather liked the sound - and so he continued his sucking, licking and kissing until there was nothing left between them and all the barriers had been eradicated.

That's how it started between them, initially but soon, soon – or maybe not so soon - it became much, much more – something Lee never thought was possible.


End file.
